


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Shameless Smut, Siblings, Thommy - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy and Felicity are step-siblings and have been since they were 3. They're 19 and in they're in their second year of college at Starling University. Tommy and Oliver have been best friends since forever but the problem is that Oliver and Felicity have never gotten along. They hate each other. So when Oliver gets kicked out of his dorm room by his ex-girlfriend, he has nowhere to go until Tommy offers Oliver their room. The thing is, Tommy is secretly dating Thea and Felicity is the only one to know. What will happen when Oliver and Felicity become too close? Will the secret come out? Will Felicity get stuck in the middle? Set when they are all about 19, Thea is 18.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new one. I'm gonna do one chapter to see what people think before I write a new one. I'm not sure when updates will be on this fic :) By the way, the smut starts pretty early lol. This is an Olicity fic but there will be a lot Thommy.

"Fuck, Thea. Just like that." Tommy moaned as Thea thrusted down onto his cock.

"Baby." Thea groaned. "You need to be quiet. Felicity's next door."

Thea continued to ride Tommy but he still wouldn't be quiet. Tommy put his hands on Thea's waist and pulled her down harder onto him.

"I'm not gonna last long." Tommy growled in pleasure.

"Then don't." Thea whispered. "Come for me, Tommy. Let go."

With that Tommy found his release which pulled Thea over the edge with him.

"You need to learn to be quiet if we're gonna do it here." Thea explained. "You said it yourself, you don't need Felicity to know because she'd probably accidently babble to Oliver about it and then you'd be a goner."

"No, I said that she would babble to Sara about it, who would then tell Ollie. Felicity hates your brother." Tommy replied.

"You're right I do." Felicity said as she walked into the room.

"Shit!" Tommy yelled, jumping out of bed and throwing Thea's clothes at her before pulling on a pair of clean boxers.

"What the frak, Tommy!" Felicity yelled. "Oliver is going to murder you."

"Lissy, look," Tommy started before Felicity cut him off.

"I don't care that you're screwing Thea, Little Brother, I'm just not ready for your funeral." Felicity explained.

"Okay, Felicity. One, we're not just screwing, we're together. Two, you're only one month older than me and three, he wont kill me because he's not going to find out." Tommy exclaimed.

"Thea, do you have anything to say?" Felicity asked.

"I want Ollie to know but he still treats me like I'm a little girl even though I'm only a year younger! I don't want to come between their friendship." Thea justified.

Felicity looked to both of them before pulling her brother into a hug. When Felicity pulled away she reached over to Thea and pulled her into a hug as well.

"I'm proud of you both for being serious but if you hurt each other, I'll get Oliver involved." Felicity said in all seriousness.

"Yes ma'am!" Tommy laughed. "I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak."

"I love you too, Thomas Jay Merlyn. You big dork."

<\---<<

"Merlyn, open up!" A familiar voice shouted through the front door.

Felicity, Tommy and Thea were all sat on the couch watching a cheesy 1995 movie.

"Which one?" Felicity snarled to the person behind the door.

"You're not a real Merlyn." The guy grumbled. "Tommy please!"

"Let him in, Felicity." Tommy chuckled.

Tommy knew how much Felicity and Oliver hated each other but he just laughed about it. Felicity and Oliver had never gotten along.

They had all known each other since they were five and Thea was four. Tommy had started to spend less time with Felicity and more with Oliver and that made Felicity mad.

She did have Thea but it wasn't the same as having her brother. When they had become teenagers and Oliver had started to work out, things had changed. But Felicity had never told anyone. Not even Tommy.

She had really started to hate Oliver Queen when she had found out that he had told Cooper Seldon to stay away from her with out telling her.

She knew that Oliver was only trying to look out for her and that he did care but he was always such a dick to her.

Felicity listened to Tommy's words and walked over to the door and opened it.

When she opened the door, a very angry looking Oliver Queen stood there with a suitcase of stuff.

"How you doing, Queen." Felicity smirked. She did have to admit, he was rather nice to look at.

"I'm great." He replied, sarcastically.

After that, he made his way past Felicity to see Tommy and Thea sat on the couch.

"What's up, Buddy?" Tommy asked.

"What are you watching?" Oliver replied with a frown on his face.

"It's called a movie, dumbass." Felicity retorted.

"Nobody asked you, Smoak." Oliver snapped back.

"Hey!" Tommy shouted. "You two shut the fuck up."

"It's called 'The Brady Bunch Movie', it's actually really funny." Thea told Oliver.

"Whatever." Oliver grumbled.

"What's stuck up your ass today, Queen?" Felicity asked. "Or did you 'break up' with Laurel again?"

"Shut up, Smoak. Tommy I need a place to crash." Oliver stated.

"Why? What happened this time?" Tommy asked.

"She caught me with Sara." Oliver replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oliver!" Thea shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"What!?" Oliver yelled back.

"You just got kicked out of your dorm for sleeping with your girlfriends sister!" Tommy exclaimed. "She did find you screwing Sara right?"

"Yeah." Oliver said. "Butt naked."

"You're such an asshat." Felicity laughed.

With that, Oliver gave Felicity the dirtiest glare ever before he looked back at Tommy.

"Can I crash here?" Oliver asked.

"No way!" Felicity cried. "No fricking  way!"

"Why not?"

"Felicity, come on. Be reasonable." Tommy replied.

"Yeah Felicity." Oliver smirked.

"Oliver, you can have the spare room." Tommy said. "Felicity it won't be forever."

"No!" Felicity screams. "Why can't he live with Thea?"

"She complains that I have too much sex." Oliver lets out.

"You do!" Thea explained. "I've already heard you're orgasm cry enough!"

"Thea!" Oliver shouted.

Tommy just stood there laughing, whilst Felicity stood there in shock.

"Fine, but no sex here!"

"This is gonna be interesting." Tommy sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave feedback on if you want more! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
